Dodger's New Routine
'Dodger's New Routine '''is the third episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Dodger was in the Works. He was anxious to start work again, but the Fat Controller still hadn't found a suitable job for him. "I wish the Fat Controller would stop wasting time and find me a job. If not, I'll be here until the Mine reopen again," Dodger complained to Victor. "Patience, my friend. All in good time." Dodger was still quite impatient. Just then, Gordon puffed in with the Express. He was five minutes late. "You're late!" snapped Sir Handel "I know! It's that stupid hill that held me up." "Nonsense, nothing should stop us engines you know." "Yes, but put yourself in my place, pulling eight coaches up that stupid hill is tiring. Especially without a banker. Ol' Edward wasn't here today to help me." "I see. The only thing is, we don't have hills on the Skarloey Railway," Sir Handel replied. "Oh, really?" "Actually, we have one," Skarloey corrected. "The one right before the first station." "Well, yes, that one but other than that, we have it quite easy. Poor Main Line engines," teased Sir Handel. Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "All right, now what's all this about?" "Gordon can't climb hills, Sir," explained Sir Handel. "No! I mean, yes! I mean, we need a banker at Wellsworth," Gordon added. "Well, I'll have to see about that. Do we have any spare engines?" "Only Dodger." "I'll go visit him. Gordon, take me to Vicarstown." "He's in the works, remember," Gordon reminded. "Oh, right. I knew that." The Fat Controller walked into the Steamworks. "Hullo, Dodger. How have you been?" "I feel better, I just want to get back to work." "Well, luckily, I think I've found a job for you." "You have? What is it?" "You'll be working as a banker at Edward's station, but you might also take small goods trains to Tidmouth, every now and then. What d'you think, are you up for it?" "Of course!" Dodger's Driver and Fireman arrived for work, early in the morning. "Come on, boy. Let's get you heated up." "Ahh!" Dodger felt the warmth spread through his boiler. Then, he set off for Wellsworth. Henry would be passing with the morning Wild Nor Wester, and Dodger easily helped him up. Dodger spent any free time organising the Yard, which was a mess. "Hullo, Dodger. What are you doing here?" asked David. "Well, whilst they repair the Mines, I'll be working here, courtesy of Gordon, since he's been complaining about the 'no banker' situation." "I see, well, that means I'll see you quite often then." "Great! See you around." Then, the two friends got back to work. Later, James was preparing to leave Tidmouth with a long goods train. Dodger was there too, after taking some empty trucks back to Tidmouth. "Just look at me, Dodger. I'm going to blast up that hill without your help," James boasted to the J50. "I thought you couldn't climb hills," Dodger teased. "What! Henry was just teasing me, that's not true!" "Oh, yes it is," said Henry who was just passing, and couldn't help to overhear the conversation. "But, I'll prove you both wrong." And James fumed away. "I'll show them. I'll show them. I can climb hills. I can. I just need to believe I can." "He can't really." "Nah, he struggles and struggles and struggles, but in the end, can never get to the top," Henry said. "Reminds me of Rusty's ghost story," said Dodger, and set off back to Wellsworth. By now, James had some good speed going, and was nearing the hill. "I can do it. I can do it." he said, encouraged. "That's the spirit. Keep it up, and I'll give you a good polish!" encouraged his Driver. "Silly, Henry. Clever me! Silly Dodger. Clever me!" James was feeling well, and he started up the hill. Then, there was trouble. James suddenly felt dry. The Fireman tapped the injector to let water from James' tender into the boiler, but then he checked the gauge. "It's very low," said the Fireman. "We'd better take the train down. I'm not taking any risks." And James's Driver backed the train to the bottom of the hill. Meanwhile, Dodger had just arrived at the station, when he heard the news. "James has run out of water and is stuck on the hill. Can you go help him, please?" the Stationmaster told him. "Of course," Dodger chuckled. Soon, he found James. "Well, well, well!" laughed Dodger. "What do we have here?" James said nothing. "Well, never mind, I'm here and I have plenty of water. I don't waste my time gossiping with silly red engines." And Dodger was coupled up. "He can't do it," James thought to himself. It was hard work at first, but gradually Dodger began pushing the train. Finally, they reached the top, and Dodger let gravity do its work. At Maron, James made up with Dodger. "I'm sorry, I didn't believe you could. You were splendid. How'd you do it?" "My class worked a lot in stations like Wellsworth, often helping trains up hills. I once worked in Leeds, in a station like this, so that's where it comes from," Dodger replied. "Well, thanks for helping me." "No problem." This was Dodger's new routine until finally, after several months of hard work, the Mines were finally ready to re-open. But the engines were very grateful for Dodger helping get their trains on time. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Dodger *David *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Victor *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (mentioned) *Delete (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown (mentioned) *Vicarstown Coal Mines (mentioned) Trivia *Stock footage from Dodger and the Avalanche is used. *References to the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens and fifth season episode, ''Duncan Gets Spooked ''are made. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes